Flame of Recca: A Parody
by Sinister Overlord
Summary: A parody of the anime. My first thingy, hopefully not too bad. The Second Bit uploaded!
1. The First Bit

I recently noticed that there are no actual parodies of FoR on this site. Not one. So I thought what the heck, I may as well try my hand at one.  
  
This is a parody of the anime. I haven't read the manga yet, though I do know a lot about the differences (and as such I can make jokes on them). Plus it makes it a lot shorter a job. Maybe once I have finished this and read the manga I might consider doing one of the manga (if this is any good).  
  
Obviously, this will contain just about every spoiler for the anime you could have, and several for the post-anime manga.  
  
Just a note: I categorise fans into several categories. English Speaking Fans really means fans who don't speak (or read) Japanese. Japanese Speaking Fans, obviously, means fans who do. Fans Who Have Read The Manga means fans who have read the manga, for fairly blatant reasons I should think. Fans Who Haven't Read The Manga is the opposite. Why am I bothering to explain this anyway? Other than the first, none of these need explanations! Oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me. None of it. Except myself (Author, for those who needed all of my explanation on the fans above).  
  
- - - - -  
  
Flame of Recca: A Parody  
  
The First Bit: Establishing Important Characters Through Fights  
  
Opening Theme plays  
  
English Speaking Fans: *confused at large amounts of Japanese text and Japanese song* (thinking) I thought I had subtitles on.  
  
Japanese Speaking Fans: How is this song relevant?  
  
- Forest at Night -  
  
Backstory with the time travel thing happens. You know it. I don't need to describe it. And I'm not going to.  
  
- School -  
  
Domon: Graaaaaah!! I'm stronger than you!  
  
Recca: But I'm better than you.  
  
Domon: Damn. How do I get out of this half a metre deep hole?  
  
Homer: Dig your way out!!!!  
  
Recca: To further prove my superiority, I'm going to drop a highly dangerous explosive on you!  
  
Domon: Ow.  
  
- Recca's Room -  
  
Recca: Hi! I'm Recca and I like ninjas. I'm now going to talk for a long time about ninjas!  
  
Author: Moving right along.  
  
- Hanabishi House -  
  
Recca: *WHACK* You're an idiot.  
  
Recca's Dad: *WHACK* So are you.  
  
Author: I concur!  
  
- Mysterious Place -  
  
Man: *die*  
  
Mori Kouran: I want eternal life. I have no imagination for my evil ambition.  
  
Kurei: Neither do I - but I'm not allowed to reveal that yet.  
  
- Park -  
  
Recca: *eats* *notices Yanagi* *stares*  
  
Yanagi: *oblivious*  
  
Author: Looks like a pretty smart cast so far, eh folks?  
  
Recca: Shut up! NADARE!  
  
Author: You can't do that yet. Not for quite a while, actually.  
  
Recca: Damn.  
  
Author: Meanwhile.  
  
- Construction Site -  
  
Yanagi: Let's go for a walk next to this highly unsafe construction site!  
  
Accident: *happen*  
  
Recca: I'll save you!!!!!  
  
Recca: Ow.  
  
Yanagi: I know! I'll protect my BIG SECRET by using it on this boy in full view of a large crowd!  
  
- Dream -  
  
Recca: How come you look exactly like that girl I saved?  
  
Yanagi: Figure it out. Anyway, I'm now going to justify you doing something completely weird later on.  
  
- Park -  
  
Yanagi: You have a scratch. Let me heal it with my BIG SECRET! *heals*  
  
Recca: If it's a big secret shouldn't you try to hide it better? How do you know I'm not going to tell someone?  
  
Yanagi: I'm so innocent I trust you with my BIG SECRET!  
  
- Warehouse -  
  
Recca: I will now try to impress you with my fireworks!  
  
Yanagi: Ooh. Aah.  
  
Kage Houshi: Fear my shadow related dramatic entrance! Oh, by the way Recca, you were born 400 years ago.  
  
Recca: You're lying!  
  
Kage Houshi: No I'm not. Now show me your flame!  
  
Recca: What?  
  
Kage Houshi: *fight*  
  
Recca: *lose*  
  
Kage Houshi: I will now kill the girl! If you don't do something dramatic, Recca, she's going to die! You don't have much time! The knife is moving towards her! Only something highly unexpected will stop her dying! She's going to die now!  
  
Recca: NOOOOOOOO!!!!! *flame*  
  
Kage Houshi: Ha! I'm not dead! *leaves*  
  
- Street -  
  
Yanagi: Why am I here!  
  
Recca: Because the dream I had told me to protect you and call you princess.  
  
Yanagi: Oh, okay.  
  
- Road -  
  
Recca: I'll now embarrass you by making everyone think you beat me in a fight!  
  
Yanagi: *flee*  
  
Crowd: *gossip*  
  
- School -  
  
Domon: Graaaaah!! She beat you in a fight! Now I'm going to beat you up!  
  
Recca: No you aren't.  
  
Domon: Ow.  
  
- Roof -  
  
Fuuko: I'm angry because she beat you in a fight! I'm going to beat you now!  
  
Recca: No you aren't.  
  
Fuuko: Damn.  
  
Recca: And she didn't beat me. The dream told me to do it.  
  
- School -  
  
Fuuko: I'm still angry!  
  
Kage Houshi: Here, you can beat him with this mysterious powerful device.  
  
- Mysterious Place -  
  
Kurei: There's a girl who can heal people.  
  
Mori Kouran: Hmmmm. It must be connected with the eternal life I want!  
  
- Hanabishi House -  
  
Fuuko: Come to school so I can beat you up.  
  
Recca: Oh, okay.  
  
- School -  
  
Fuuko: Haha! My mysterious powerful device will enable me to beat you!  
  
Kage Houshi: But she's obsessed with fighting because of it.  
  
Yanagi: I have suddenly turned up and now I shall get help!  
  
Kage Houshi: No you won't.  
  
Yanagi: *collapse*  
  
Mysterious Domon-like figure: *help*  
  
Recca: *losing*  
  
Domon: *save Recca*  
  
Fuuko: *attack*  
  
Domon: *ignore*  
  
Fuuko: *wake* Huh? Wha?  
  
Kage Houshi: No you don't.  
  
Gem: Shing!  
  
Recca: Yaaar! *flames*  
  
Fuuko + Recca: *fight*  
  
Fuuko: *tornado*  
  
Kage Houshi: She's going to die because of that! If you don't do something, then she will die soon! You have to hurry! She'll die soon unless you save her!  
  
Domon: *attack* *fail* *attack* *fail*  
  
Recca: *attack* *fail*  
  
Author: If we needed further proof of the character's thick-headedness.  
  
Hat: Hint! Hint! If you go over it you can get past it!  
  
Recca: Hey, let's go over it! *win*  
  
Fuuko: Aah! I have no clothes!  
  
Everyone Except Recca: *blame Recca*  
  
Recca: I'm going to kill you!  
  
Kage Houshi: No you're not! *stab*  
  
Everyone Except Kage Houshi: *gasp*  
  
Kage Houshi: *heal* Ha! I cannot die! *leave*  
  
Mikagami: Hmm, a fight! It must be connected with me!  
  
- School -  
  
Mikagami: I know what you did last night!  
  
Recca: To further prove my stupidity, I will now reveal multiple other things I did that I shouldn't have!  
  
- Fountain -  
  
Mikagami: Pity me fangirls, for I am attractive, have a tragic background and have my own theme music!  
  
Fangirls: Yes sir! *worship*  
  
Mikagami: I said pity me! Not worship me!  
  
Fangirls: Yes sir! *worship*  
  
Mikagami: Oh, forget it. Hey, why don't I reveal my mysterious weapon in public for no reason!  
  
Kage Houshi: I know all about you!  
  
Mikagami: *flashback*  
  
Kage Houshi: Fight Recca!  
  
Mikagami: No.  
  
- Hanabishi House -  
  
Recca: Who is my real mother?  
  
Recca's Dad: Oh, um, eh. Hey! Look over there! It's a distraction!  
  
Recca: Huh? *looks*  
  
- Road -  
  
Recca: Someone's following me!  
  
- Fountain -  
  
Recca: Isn't it odd that although I was running away from someone following me he was waiting for me at the fountain?  
  
Mikagami: You know who killed my sister!  
  
Recca: No I don't.  
  
Mikagami: LIAR! *whack*  
  
Recca: I still don't know.  
  
Mikagami: *flashback* Now I shall explain all about my weapon and exactly what it does.  
  
Recca: I know, I'll attack him with my uniquely ill-suited special power! *lose*  
  
Mikagami: You are my sister!  
  
Yanagi: *ignore* Oh no! You are injured! Let me fix it with my BIG SECRET! *heal*  
  
Mikagami: I will go away now because a girl who looks like my sister is here.  
  
- Mysterious Swimming Pool -  
  
Man: We found the girl who heals people.  
  
Mori Kouran: Her power is connected to what I want! Get her!  
  
- Roof -  
  
Recca: Mikagami is too strong. I cannot defeat him.  
  
- Preschool -  
  
Yanagi: Behold my stupid cartoony story that shows I am obsessed with Recca!  
  
Fuuko: Recca is depressed.  
  
Yanagi: Let's go to an amusement park then!  
  
- Amusement Park -  
  
Recca: I am still depressed.  
  
Mikagami: You must come with me so Recca will fight me again. Even though I stopped the fight last time because you were there.  
  
Yanagi: Recca! Don't come! It's a trap!  
  
Recca: Hm? A trap! I must walk into it!  
  
- Mirror Room -  
  
Recca: I am no longer depressed! I must beat up Mikagami now! *fight*  
  
Mikagami: *winning*  
  
Kage Houshi: Guess who!  
  
Recca: I will now stupidly give away how little I have left in me.  
  
Mikagami: You're an idiot.  
  
Author: Didn't we already establish that?  
  
Mikagami: Yeah, but I wasn't there at the time.  
  
Author: Oh, that's all right then.  
  
Recca: Despite the fact that I just smashed all the mirrors, I will fool you with a mirror of myself!  
  
Mikagami: Oh no! I lost because he punched me once!  
  
Kage Houshi: Now all of you that have fought each other must work together.  
  
Mikagami: No.  
  
Yanagi: Don't worry Recca, my BIG SECRET will heal you! *heal*  
  
- Mysterious Place -  
  
Mori Kouran: Capture the healing girl!  
  
Kurei: Didn't you say that already?  
  
Mori Kouran: Yeah, but the main characters were doing important things, so we had to move reeeally slooowly until they finished.  
  
Closing Theme plays  
  
English Speaking fans: Why are there 2 lines of English in this song that make no grammatical sense?  
  
Japanese Speaking fans: Great, more highly relevant music.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Stay tuned for The Second Bit: Extremely Linear Mansion! 


	2. The Second Bit

Hmmmm. not much to say here really.  
  
For disclaimer, see previous page.  
  
- - - - -  
  
The Second Bit: Extremely Linear Mansion  
  
Opening Theme plays  
  
- Classroom -  
  
Fuuko: Look! They put the place we completely destroyed in the newspaper!  
  
Recca: Reeeeeally. What a surprise.  
  
Author: Hey, I should be saying that.  
  
- Other Classroom -  
  
Tatesako: I'm your substitute teacher. Yay!  
  
Recca: Just start talking about ninjas.  
  
Rest Of Class: *pulls out preprepared pillows*  
  
- Staff Room -  
  
Tatesako: Surprise! I'm as obsessed with ninjas as he is!  
  
Recca: Yeah, but what do you know about the Hokage?  
  
Tatesako: Come to my house and I'll tell you.  
  
- Tatesako's House -  
  
Tatesako: Hi! Look at my museum-like collection!  
  
- Street in Town -  
  
TV: Mori Kouran is a nice man!  
  
- Mysterious Place -  
  
Mori Kouran: People are stupid. I hate mortality.  
  
- Tatesako's House -  
  
Tatesako: The Hokage are really secret ninjas. Even more so than normal ninjas. Plus they made secret powerful weapons.  
  
Recca: Hmmm. those look familiar.  
  
Koganei: Hey. I'm now going to kidnap the girl.  
  
Recca: Why you little.  
  
Koganei: *dodge*  
  
Recca: Ow. Hey, what the? I can't move!  
  
Mokuren: Hehe, I am so clever. Must attack women!  
  
Fuuko: Aah! Evil guy! Attack!  
  
Mokuren: Ooh! Another woman!  
  
Koganei: Stop it and let's get on with it.  
  
Mokuren: Sure, I'll obey this small kid.  
  
Recca: Uurgh. must.  
  
Mokuren: Ow.  
  
Koganei: Meh. Pathetic-type person.  
  
- Mysterious Place -  
  
Kurei: We captured the girl.  
  
Mori Kouran: About time.  
  
- Mansion Bedroom -  
  
Yanagi: -line everyone says after waking up in mysterious circumstances-  
  
Koganei: Here, have your clothes. I want to seem like a nice person.  
  
Yanagi: Oh, thanks. You're a nice person.  
  
- Hospital -  
  
Recca: -line everyone says after waking up in mysterious circumstances-  
  
Fuuko: Tatesako's wife isn't dead. But Tatesako and Yanagi were kidnapped.  
  
- Mansion Loungeroom -  
  
Kurei: The guy who everyone thinks is nice is my father. But he's actually really evil. And he wants eternal life, and you have the secret.  
  
Yanagi: Ummmm.  
  
- Outside Hanabishi House -  
  
Recca: I'm going to rescue Yanagi  
  
Domon: We're coming too.  
  
- Warehouse -  
  
Recca: Graaah! Kage Houshi! You know where Yanagi is.  
  
Kage Houshi: I didn't do it. But she's at this mansion. And you have to run away if you're going to die.  
  
- Outside Mansion -  
  
Recca: Hah! We are so sneaky! We are sneaking in!  
  
Guards: Stupid kids.  
  
Guards: Ow. Hey, let's run away.  
  
- Mansion Bedroom -  
  
Kurei: Fire the *does the finger inverted commas thing* laser!  
  
Frau Farbissina: Firing the LaSAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!  
  
Yanagi: Look! Fireworks! They dodged the *does the finger inverted commas thing* laser!  
  
- Mansion Corridor -  
  
Recca: Look at all the stone statues. Whoa!  
  
Kurei: *over intercom* Bet you can't get past the statue with the *voice pauses as he does the finger inverted commas thing* laser!  
  
Recca: Hah! I'll smash theOW.  
  
Fuuko: Look! The laser has a delay! We can win if we work together!  
  
Domon: Watch me headbutt the stone statue to death!  
  
- Mansion Control Room -  
  
Kurei: Koganei, get everyone who can fight ready. In true villan style, I must send them all against the heroes one by one, in progressive order of strength.  
  
Koganei: But Evil Overlord Rule number 80 says.  
  
Kurei: Shut up.  
  
- Mansion Ballroom -  
  
Reiran: Look at my dolls! They will kill you!  
  
Fuuko: I don't think so.  
  
Reiran: Noooo! My dolls! You killed my only friends!  
  
Fuuko: You REALLY need to get out more.  
  
Reiran: Die!  
  
Fuuko: Hm. She seems to be not hurt by my attacks. Funny, that.  
  
Reiran: Hehehehe. I have you trapped now!  
  
Fuuko: Oh no! Shock!  
  
Reiran: I will now take a long time to kill you so you can figure out my secret!  
  
Fuuko: Wait! I figured out your secret!  
  
Ganko: You killed my mother! * flashback*  
  
Fuuko: Don't worry, I will be your friend!  
  
- Mansion Control Room -  
  
Koganei: Kurei! She lost!  
  
Kurei: See, notice over here the large TV? See how it has those people on it? I wonder if I already knew?  
  
- Fountain -  
  
Kage Houshi: Help Recca!  
  
Mikagami: No.  
  
Kage Houshi: Whoa. déjà vu.  
  
- Mansion Cell -  
  
Koganei: Fight these people.  
  
- Mansion Ballroom -  
  
Domon: Hah! You have an amusing name!  
  
- Mansion Stone Room -  
  
Ganko: Oh no! It's -HIM-!  
  
Domon: Graaaaaah!! I'm stronger than you!  
  
Recca: Wow, that was easy.  
  
Seikoh: Graaaah! Feel my stronger attack!  
  
Domon: Ow!  
  
- Flashback -  
  
Kage Houshi: Use this. But it may not let you use it.  
  
Domon: Gee, thanks.  
  
- Mansion Stone Room -  
  
Domon: Haha! I am so clever because I attacked the one really small vulnerable spot!  
  
Seikoh: Ow. Feel my wrath!  
  
Domon: Ow.  
  
Recca: Ow.  
  
Fuuko: Ow.  
  
Domon: GrrrrrrrrraaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! Now my nose is glowing I am stronger than you!  
  
- Very Ordinary Mansion Room -  
  
Koganei: Hi! You lot are still pathetic, so I'm going to stop you with this door!  
  
Domon: Graaaah. must stop door.  
  
Fuuko: I'll help!  
  
Author: For what it's worth. ie nothing.  
  
Recca: So will I!  
  
Author: Oh, brilliant. Clap, clap.  
  
Mikagami: Hm. I might as well destroy this door.  
  
Author: Couldn't you have waited until it squashed them?  
  
Mikagami: Appealing prospect, but they're sort of going to be neccesary later on. You of all people should know that.  
  
Author: I know. still, I can always hope.  
  
Koganei: Wow, you're better than they are.  
  
Mikagami: Naturally.  
  
- Mansion Upstairs Corridor -  
  
Recca: Oh no! Pitfalls! Arrows shooting from walls! Doors lowering from the ceiling blocking the passage!  
  
Author: Now where have I heard this before. *starts humming Indiana Jones theme*  
  
Recca: A door stopped us! But fear not, I shall flame it!  
  
Fuuko: Why didn't you do that to the other one?  
  
Recca: I dunno.  
  
- Mansion Control Room -  
  
Kurei: He shoots flame? Could he be. ?  
  
Author: Gee, I wonder.  
  
- Other Ordinary Mansion Room -  
  
Recca: Kurei? Yaaaah!  
  
Kurei: Pathetic fool. You and I came from 400 years ago, and I need the madougu to take over the world.  
  
Author: Must escape, the total creativity is killing me.  
  
Recca: I will beat you soon!  
  
Closing Theme plays  
  
- - - - -  
  
*is still humming Indiana Jones* What? So I got it stuck in my head, big deal. At least there was no giant boulder. Which reminds me of an idea I had for a one-off shortish parody. I may do that before the next Bit. We'll see.  
  
Next week: The Third Bit: Flame, and the Longest Flashback Yet! 


End file.
